Forbidden
by Katherine the Black Rose
Summary: SeeDs were created to destroy the sorceress.'" 2 years after, a girl arrives at Garden, holding more secrets than revealing them. Zell thinks she's a daddy's girl/she thinks he's a jerk. they end up as rivals in combat... or will they? may go to 'M' ZxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Catherine: **hello people of the world!!!!!!! This is my new fic (god, how many am I writing?!?!)

**Katya: **a hundred of them?

**Catherine: **AHHHH!! What are you doing here???? O.O

**Katya: **well I assumed you are going to need me…

**Catherine: **well you assumed wrong!!!!! :[

**Katya**: aww shut it! Just tell your readers what they will need to know about this.

**Catherine**: okay okay…… So and yeah. In this fic, two years have passed since Ultimecia's defeat. Everything is back to normal, until a new girl arrives Garden…

Anyway, I intent to make Zell look more mature (a LOT MORE!) than he was! Like, he matured during the game, and after all these years. Obviously, he may look and sound a little OOC to all of you, but remember, this is AFTER the game and Zell MATURED!!!! Therefore, he will look and behave older and (probably) wiser. ;D SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!

The game will start in February, so it will be close to Zell's birthday (any of you know when is it? You get a cookie if your answer is right ;D) . Zell will be 19, almost 20 (do the math to the others), and Sapphire will be 17. There will be more OC's to appearing like in three or four chapters ahead. So you've been warned!!! I expect as usual, reviews and feedback! SO HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!

**Katya**: bloody hell! You know how to yell really loud!

**Catherine**: (grins) that I do…. The disclaimer…

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own any Final Fantasy, names, places or characters. Just the plot and my OC's.

_**Forbidden**_

_**Chapter I**_

His footsteps could be heard for all of Garden. Most of the students were in class, and the ones that weren't, would probably be in the Training Center or Library. Squall had called him to his office, saying that it was something important. And so, Zell, who hadn't any other option, had to go.

His class that day would only be in the afternoon, which he was glad. Zell liked to wake up earlier and do some exercise, not stay in a classroom for two hours, lecturing teenage kids in their puberty.

As he waited for the elevator to come, he looked at his image reflected in the glass. He had cut that fringe that everyone said it looked like a chickens, or chocobos, tail. So he had cut it, and ha let the hair grow a little. But just a little, slightly reaching his shoulders. The tattoo remained there and he changed the clothes. The blue Bermudas and the red and black jacket vanished as well. Now, his garment was composed by shorts, black t-shirt, and a dark blue jacket that covered all of his chest and back. Right now, the jacket was in his shoulder, his hand grabbing the collar.

Zell Dintch had changed. He had clearly changed into a mature man. During their journey to defeat Ultimecia and the two years that passed, Zell had changed from a loud person, to a calmer one. He was still the informant and the 'encyclopedia' (like the others called him) to them. Therefore, Zell decided to take a chance at instructing.

The elevator let out an audible "DING" when it arrived at the 1st floor, and Zell entered.

*--*--*

She stopped in front of the majestic building that stood majestically in front of her. People had told her that Balamb Garden had once moved, but looking at it, she couldn't stop but wonder how on earth could that thing move.

The sun hit the Garden, making the wonderful colors look more vivid and brilliant. The bell sounded in the academy, and she wondered, not for the first time, how on earth she was going to find her way around that huge place…

"What do you think, Fenrir?" she asked her loyal partner.

Fenrir, a pure white Torama, stood proud and beautiful at her side, reaching her waist. It's not like she was really small, it's the fact that Fenrir was big! His blue eyes looked around, analyzing every detail, every person, and every leaf of the trees. He finally looked at her and purred, making the girl smile.

"Yeah I like it too. Come on, let's check it out!"

She walked into the Garden, glad that the man at the entrance was sleeping. Fenrir was a domestic monster, but people would always barrel his way. The inside was as beautiful as the outside, the water giving a clean and refreshing feeling. She noticed the elevator and the hallways above her head. Fenrir let out a small growl, remembering her that she had to get going. She patted his head and arranged the backpack in her shoulder as she picked the folded paper.

_Okay let's see… Headmaster Cid's office is in the 3rd_ _floor…._

Her gaze went to the elevator and she shudders. She hated elevators! It was the most horrified thing she had ever gone to before. Fenrir grabbed her sleeve with his teeth, hurrying her to continue her way. Sighing the girl gave up and at extreme slow pace, went towards the elevator.

*--*--*

"Ah Zell, glad you're here."

The headmaster cheerful voice made Zell slightly flinch. The headmaster happy mood didn't generally meant good thing.

"You called Squall?"

The commander hadn't changed through those years, perhaps maybe the frown that had vanished. Right now, he stood close to the head's desk, calm and impassive.

"We have a - mission if you want to call it - for you Zell."

The cold voice had also vanished, replaced by a warmer one.

"Mission?" Zell asked, bewildered. They hadn't given him a mission for months. Things were too calm for SeeDs nowadays.

"Well, more of an assignment." Cid clarified, grabbing a folder. "Month ago, a Galbadian famous and rich noble presented us with an unusual and interesting offer." The headmaster smiled slightly, giving Zell the folder. "He said it was his, and his daughter wish to learn the SeeD's way. The girl already has military training, given from her father. But now, she wishes to become a SeeD and the father said that it would do her good."

"Since when do we accept people just like that?" Zell asked, suspicious.

"The girl has already the basic training Zell." Squall clarified. "We sent two SeeDs last week to examine her. Physically, mentally and medically. Everything was fine - almost perfect."

There was some information lacking there in Zell's opinion. If the girl had received the basic military training, that meant she was older than probably the usual accepting age at Balamb. And the headmaster said the man had 'offered'…

"So what's the catch?!" he asked. "You're just accepting her like that? How old she is anyway?"

"She's seventeen Zell." Squall said. "The father even paid us for us to accept her."

"So it's all about the money!?" Zell shouted, not believing it. They were accepting some daddy's girl who suddenly wanted to become a SeeD just because of the money?! "Did you forget the _true_ meaning of SeeD Squall?"

"I didn't Zell," Squall said, crossing his arms. "and it's not about the money Zell. She's just good."

Zell finally opened the folder headmaster had given him before, and found an usual cadet profile in there. The girl's name was «Saphire von Kaiser» daughter of «Herzog von Kaiser», seventeen years old, specialized in hand-to-hand combat and guns. 5'5 1/2" of height… there was some more medical information that Zell passed. The only thing that caught his attention was the picture in the left up corner that showed him a teenager with hazel eyes and dark brown hair smiling at him.

"She's just a daddy girl's…" he muttered, handing the folder back to Squall. "And I can' still understand why you called me…."

"You're going to be her personal instructor." The headmaster replied, smiling at the blond.

*--*--*

She had just arrived at the third floor, keeping her mouth closed the entire journey of the elevator. Fenrir had emitted sounds that, if he were human, would have been called grumbled.

The elevator let out a loud 'Ding', signifying that they had arrived. The girl got out from there, her hazel eyes scanning the fancy reception place. There was a desk filled with paper and a computer and three doors. The one that caught her attention was the one at center, the huge mahogany doors who clearly told her that that was the headmaster's office.

She approached it, and knocked.

"WHAT!?!?"

The loud voice made jump in surprise and back away from the door.

"I won't be her personal instructor!" the voice yelled again and the girl heard the footsteps coming closer to the door. "No fucking way!"

The girl didn't have even time to get away in time, when the door suddenly burst opened and a blond boy stormed out of the room, bumping into the teenager brunette on the way, making her fall on her behind. Fenrir growled at the young man, but Zell didn't even acknowledged the brunette and neither the Torama on his way out, only stopping inside the elevator, and almost smashing the 'Down' button.

The brunette rubbed her behind with a grimace face, when suddenly a young man got out from the room, looking calmer than the one before.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and the girl stood to her feet.

"I'm Sapphire von Kaiser and I'm…"

"Glad you are here. Come in." he interrupted and entered the office again.

Sapphire exchanged a look with Fenrir before entering the headmaster's office and gazed at it. The office was well decorated, and the glass of the window occupied not only the wall behind the desk of the headmaster but also the ceiling. Sapphire stared at it with amazement before a cough interrupted her.

"Glad you are happy my girl." A man in his forties with brown hair, blue eyes and glasses, and seated in a chair behind the desk, said, smiling at her. "I'm the Headmaster Cid of Balamb Garden. And you must be Sapphire."

"Yes sir!" the girl greeted like her father told her to, under the analyzing glare of the brunet with blue eyes. "I'm Sapphire von Kaiser."

"Well, we already receiver your things and…" the headmaster look fell upon the white Torama. "Well, what do we have here?"

Fenrir stood proud and beautiful at his mistress side, his blue eyes calm and pacific, while Sapphire gently rubbed the spot behind his ears.

"Well, he's my partner sir. His name is Fenrir." she asked, feeling somewhat awkward by the fact that maybe Fenrir wouldn't be so allowed in there.

"Your partner?" Squall asked, raising his eyebrow. "Since when are Torama's partners? And since when they are white instead of orange?"

"Well sir," Sapphire started, looking from one man to the other. "Fenrir is a rare specimen of the Torama's that daddy gave me when he was little, ten years ago. We have been together ever since and he's a great partner!"

The two men just stared at the girl and the white Torama.

"You wouldn't let me have him together with me in this place?" she asked, her hand grabbing Fenrir's fur, feeling nervous. The white Torama was also nervous about leaving his mistress.

Squall and Cid exchanged a look before looking back at the duo.

"If he's trained as you say he is, then I guess we will let him stay. But-" he said louder, seeing the girl and the Tomara ready to jump in happiness. "-he's staying in one condition. At the minor mistake, he's out. The same goes for your, young girl. One slight mistake and you're out." he remembered Zell's words. "This is no playground and no one is going to favor you just because you're the daughter of a rich man. You'll be treated as any other cadet in here."

The girl frowned, annoyed.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. I thought my dad had told you that." she raised her head, in a proud way. "I'm Sapphire, no more, no less. I don't want to be treated like a rich daddy's girl." Squall almost chuckled at her choice of words. "I'm a normal person, just like everybody else. If I wanted special treatment, I wouldn't surely be here."

The headmaster and the commander looked at the duo in front of them. The girl surely had an attitude, an enormous pride, humbleness, and the Torama next to her was just like her own reflection, although Squall was sure that the Torama would be quicker in hurting someone than she was. And then, probably not.

"You two will stay, and do not worry Miss Kaiser," the girl sent at the headmaster a cold look, and Cid quickly changed the addressing. "Miss Sapphire. You will be treated as any other normal children. Although you'll see we do not have any _normal_ in the true meaning of the word." The headmaster chuckled and reached for something in one of his desks drawers. "Here is your schedule and cadet card that has your ID number and your dorm number. It's all online in here." he smiled again. "You will also find inside your room your bags and two cadet's uniform. There's also a book with the rules here at Garden and everything you may have doubts about. If it hasn't, just ask a fellow cadet or SeeD, or go to the computer, and you'll be fine." he looked at her over his glasses. "In here you'll have to learn to live and manage on your own, Miss Sapphire. Don't forget that." he smiled again and straightened in his chair. "Your father has great expectations in you my girl…." the girl just nodded, and his smile grew bigger. "Well I guess that's all. Dismissed."

"Roger sir!" she said, saluting him in military way, rather in the SeeD way, and turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss Sapphire?" the headmaster called when she grabbed the doorknob. "You'll have a personal instructor… call him tutor if you want… to assist you in everything and to be the one who will help you in this start phase. He may also give you extra work if he pleases. It's all for your own good."

The girl nodded her understanding and agreement.

"His name is Zell Dintch." Squall said, impassive. "Expect a little… hostility from him. Nothing too much, just the normal."

The girl nodded and left, leaving the two men behind, who were trying hard to hold their laughs.

"Zell will be pissed." Squall said, a smile threatening to appear in his face.

"It will do him just good."

* * *

**A/N** okay done. So what do you guys think???????? Huh? HUH??? **I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ;D**

The reason why Zell is acting this way will be explored later in the next chapter and the others that will follow. ;D so review PU-LEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I based Zell's shorts in the wolf pack of the movie/film "New Moon" (yeah, I'm a Twilight half-nerd so bare with me xD) . If any of you had already seen the wolf pack posters (where there's four half-naked cute young men xP), will noticed the shorts they wear. That's exactly the kind that I was thinking.

So I didn't had any ideas for the chapter title. However, if any of you has, then tell me ;D

OK, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO NOW!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!

**READ AND REVIEW** because reviews makes me happy, and me happy makes more chapters. :D

**Katherine the Black Rose**


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**Catherine: **hey Katya! You weren't in the A/N at the end of the last chapter, weren't you?

**Katya: **of course not! You kicked me out!!!!!!!!

**Catherine: (**grins evilly) of course I did!

**Katya: **I hate you…..

**Catherine: **suuuuuuuuuure you do! Anyway, I have one thjing to tell you guys that's important: **MAJOR WARNING!!!** I may (I'm not sure yet!) upgrade the rate of this fic in the future for 'M' rating because when I said mature, I really mean _**MATURE**_!!!! got it? So, I'm still not really sure, but do it!!!!!!!!! SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And other thing: LadiiRekless had a problem with her account and from now on, she will be known as "Circle of Estrellas". So just for you guys to know! ;D

**Katya**: terrible thing that happened with her….

**Catherine**: indeed….

**Katya**: anyway you have to answer your reviewers.

**Catherine**: right of course :D here they are:

_**The Duelist of Dawn**_: xD I hope many of them, 'cause that would mean that I'm a fantastic writer and people like my stories ;D a really BIG KITTY indeed!!!! xP next chapter there will be more of Zell's rudeness; and Sapphire and he will start to be rivals :D

_**Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly**__: hello there! :D and thanks for the review and for the support. I hope you keep reading and I hope you enjoy it :D and thanks for adding me to your story alert :D_

_**Circle of Estrellas/LadiiReckless:**_ _hello there mana ;D and meany Squall xP and that's correct :P and glad to know you b-day ;D_

_**Woffie**__: I inspired in Cloud's motorcycle in the movie "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children." xP I just loved the name! It seemed to fit ;D and I do know my 'Fenrir' is supposed to be a Coeurl. I inspired my description of Fenrir on the FFX Coeurl monster, cause I thought they were really beautiful :D I do see that people may get confused. That's what Google and FFWikia are for! ;D and you are bored 'cause you didn't found any erro??? O.O YAY FOR ME!!!!!!!! XP hope you stick up with this story ;D_

_**Silverstargirl**__: yes that's correct ;D exactly the reason why I put that for them :D and Sapphire will have problems in this chapter due to her name, being Zell the first to not help her with that xD and you'll see about that in the future. God, you'll even see that in this chapter ;D thanks for the review and keep 'em coming, ;D_

**Katya**: not bad for first chappie huh?

**Catherine**: not bad at all… but carry on with the story! :D first of all, the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own any Final Fantasy, names, places or characters. Just the plot and my OC's.

_**Forbidden**_

_**Chapter II: New Girl **_

Someone rubbed her face, hard, trying to wake her. Her only response was grumble incoherent things, before falling to almost unconsciousness. But 'it' pushed her again, shaking her harder.

_It's time! Wake up!_

"Five more minutes…" she grumbled, turning around in bed, and sighing happily that she would get sleep now.

She felt a weight in the bed, and then, something growled loudly in her ear, making her immediately seat straight in bed, eyes wide open. After catching her breath, she turned to her left, where her loyal partner was seated, an amused and proud sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Fenrir what was that for?!" she yelled, and the Torama lowly growled, pointing his head to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read, in big, red numbers: 8.40.

"Oh My Hyne, I'm going to be late!!!!!" she yelled, throwing the bed sheets to the other side, and running to her wardrobe, grabbed the cadet uniform, picked the shoes and flew to the shared bathroom that, fortunately, was unoccupied.

Ten minutes later, Sapphire left the bathroom at high speed towards her room, her past knee long hair all wet, dripping all over the floor. In a flash, she was picking the books and the schedule that told that her first class was 'Martial Combat' in the Training Center, and the instructor was none other than Zell Dintch.

_Hey maybe he's nice! Aw it would be great if he were. Or maybe he's super cool and stuff, pretty gorgeous and well muscled I bet..._ She thought.

She didn't have time for breakfast so she just ran to the place, Fenrir running along with her through the empty halls. She arrived at the Training Center seconds later and literally burst inside, making a dozen of heads turn to her. Upon seeing all of those faces watching her, Sapphire felt uneasy. But it was a pair of blue eyes in the other side of her that made her flinch.

The blond young man watched with an empty look, but she knew he was studying her. His blue eyes, added with the tattoo on the left side of his face, the muscles clearly visible through the shirt and that wild appearance of his entire being made her kind of scared, and she didn't dare to say anything. The dozen of heads that had turned, all of them belonging to boys her age, or probably older, were now whispering among themselves, perhaps questioning who she was or what she was doing there.

"What do you want?"

It took her a second to register the deep and husky voice, and another second to see that it belonged to the blond man with the tattoo.

"huh…. I'm…" what was she doing there again? "I'm here for the Martial Combat class with instructor Zell Dintch…"

"That's me." the man replied, frowning.

Sapphire inwardly gasped. It was him? _He _was _her_ instructor? He was supposed to be her tutor? But he was so scary-looking! The perfect instructor in her head vanished in that very same moment, replaced by the image of the man in front of her.

"And you are…?" the man asked, but she was now quite sure he already knew.

"I'm… I'm Sapphire…." she whispered, clutching her hands together, feeling more pressured with that man looking straight at her.

"Ah yes!" he exclaimed, a strange look in his eyes. "You're the von Kaiser girl!"

Immediately the whispers started. The von Kaiser girl? As in, the _von Kaiser_ family? Daughter of Herzog von Kaiser? It couldn't be! Why was she there?

Sapphire flinched and then sighed, frustrated for what was happening. This wasn't going to be good.

"So you're in this class?" a dark-haired boy, with brown eyes asked. Sapphire, still uneasy and quite furious by all of the situation, just nodded.

"Why?" another boy asked. Sapphire was about to answer when another interrupted her.

"You're so dumb! What do you think? She probably thought her bodyguards didn't do the job right!"

"What bodyguards?"

"The ones that are always protecting the Herzog von Kaiser."

"But he doesn't have any bodyguards!"

"Well, then there are his daughter bodyguards!"

"We didn't even knew he had a daughter!"

"Well it seems he does, considering that she's a von Kaiser. Do you _know _anymore von Kaiser?"

"Well no! What about her mother? We never saw him with a woman!"

"And I don't understand why women are all over him!"

The conversation had lost control, everyone talking at the same time, with different opinions. But one thing was common between them: the von Kaiser name. Sapphire, already forgotten by her soon-to-be colleagues, sighed in both frustration and tiredness. That was why she didn't wanted anyone to know her true name. It would only cause what was happening in front of her. All because the instructor decided to open his mouth….

"ENOUGH!"

The loud, thunderous and male voice echoed through the all place, making all of the boys hush. The heads now turned to their instructor, who was giving them a cold look.

"All of you quiet and prepare to form pairs." he turned to Sapphire. "As for you, stay quiet and keep that beast controlled."

Sapphire noted that Fenrir was baring his teeth at the boys and instructor, lowly growling. She rubbed the place between his ears, making the white Torama relax a little.

The class divided, everyone paired with someone, and Sapphire soon noted that she didn't had anyone to pair with.

_Aww bummer… I'm screwed…. _She thought, looking around and noticing, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a raven-haired boy, with beautiful green eyes and a calm expression. Sapphire vaguely remembered that he hadn't talked at once during that disastrous talk.

Deciding to test her luck, she headed towards him. The boy, who had been looking the other way, turned to her when he sensed her, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey.... do you... do you have a pair?" she asked, shyly and smiling a bit.

"Why do you ask?" his voice was beautiful! Deep, slightly husky, but still soft. Just perfect! It took her a minute to compose herself and focus.

"Well… I don't have a pair seeing that everyone already has one," she looked around the others, making her point. Some of them were looking at her. "And... well, I saw you here and…"

"And you assumed I didn't had any?" he asked, somewhat censuring. Sapphire bit her lip and looked down, mentally scolding herself. She had been rude assuming something just like that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"My partner is over there." he said, looking past her.

Sapphire turned and the first person she saw was the scary instructor. She then noticed that he was talking with someone. Sapphire looked at the boy in front of the instructor. He had brown hair that covered his neck, soft brown eyes and a kind face. Hyne, the boy screamed kindness!

"His name is William. Or just Will." The raven-haired boy said and Sapphire turned to him.

"And what's yours?"

The boy looked at her for a few seconds before a voice behind her made them look.

"Dimitri! You ready?" the brunet, Will, said in the other side, and then noticed Sapphire there. "Hey!"

"Hi!" she shyly said back

"I'm Will!" he said, giving her a kind smile and a hand to shake.

"Sapphire." She answered, shaking the offered hand.

"Hey don't have any partner?" Will asked, and she shook her head. "Well, we already are partners, but you can stay with us if you want." He leaned closed to her and whispered: "Besides I think you don't want to stay with the others, since they want everything except train with you."

Sapphire discreetly looked at the other boys, and saw that Will was right. All of them, even though they had a partner, were looking at her, in strange ways that Sapphire didn't liked it one bit.

"I guess…" she whispered back.

"Well then you stay with us!" Will smiled and Sapphire smiled back. Will was a nice person. But there was something nagging her, so she decided just to ask it.

"Will?" she called.

"Hmm?"

"When you said the others were thinking about everything except training, did you mean…" she trailed off, shy about what she was going to say. It wasn't, however, Will who answered. It was Dimitri.

"If you're thinking about them waiting to make out and sleep with you in the end of the day, then you're right." he bluntly said, and Fenrir growled, not the two boys, but to the others.

"Well, you two don't seem to be thinking that…. Gladly…" she tried to smile and Will smiled back. Dimitri gave her a somewhat smile.

"Of course we aren't!" Dimitri said. "Not only because Will already has a girlfriend…"

"But also because we aren't like them!" Will finished. "Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and all, but we aren't like that. We are pretty decent you see?" and he smiled again.

Sapphire sighed with happiness and relief. At least, she wouldn't get in trouble on her first day. She looked at the instructor who was with a group of four boys, lecturing them about their moves, with his back on her, making her sigh in relief again.

Will and Dimitri started their training, while Sapphire seated in a nearby rock, with Fenrir by her side, watching the two of them training. She had to admit it was quite a show. They punched, they spinned, they turned, in a dance of martial combat. They seemed to be on complete harmony, and Sapphire assumed that the duo was partners since the beginning, and without acknowledged it, she smiled.

They were nice to her, especially Will, who accept her immediately in his group. Maybe that meant they were friends. They weren't like the rest of the class, that was having dirty thoughts with her, and weren't like the instructor Dintch, who was cold and un-nice, and cold, and rude, and stupid with her from the start….

"Why aren't you training?"

Sapphire flinched at the familiar voice. Speaking of the Devil…

Slowly, she turned her head to the tall blond behind her. Zell had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes were again neutral. She swallowed hard before answering.

"Well, there wasn't anyone spare for me... all of the class had a partner…" she replied, trying not to look at his eyes and his tattoo. Both of them scared her, so she ended up looking at his chest that had his muscles clearly showing in the tight blue t-shirt.

"I see you watching William and Dimitri. You could fight with one of them, or even with the two."

Sapphire turned to the duo, that had stopped fighting when they heard the voice of the instructor. Fighting with the two of them? Was he crazy, or he was trying to get her killed ?3

"I wouldn't interrupt them, sir… they were so concentrated…" she said, but Zell wasn't listening anymore.

"Dimitri!" he shouted and said boy was next to him in a second. "You're going to train with Miss. von Kaiser here. And I will watch it."

Sapphire and Dimitri frowned. Sapphire, 'cause she was mad that instructor Dintch had called her von Kaiser, and Dimitri 'cause he didn't want to hurt her. She was just a girl, and she looked like a light one, with zero ability to fight. He didn't even understand what was she doing there.

"Now." Zell said and the two teens, seeing that they had any other option, went to the place were Will and Dimitri were fighting minutes before. Some of the other's students gathered behind the instructor to see the show, and the new girl.

Sapphire looked at Dimitri apologizing and the boy looked back at her, shrugging.

"Sorry. But I promise I will try and not hurt you." he said

Part of Sapphire was furious about what the boy had said. Not hurt her? Did he think she was just a fragile girl?

The other part, however, understood that it was unusual to see a girl in such class. So she just shrugged and smiled.

"Well…. We start when you say…" she said and positioned herself for a fighting stance, right hand in a tight fist at front, left hand in the same stance, but a little behind the other. She balanced with her left leg in the back, and the right in the the front. ((**A/N** if you guys can't picture what I'm trying to show, just see Tifa's stance in 'FFVII: AC' and 'Dead Fantasy II' ;D))

In front of her, Dimitri put himself in a similar stance, and after taking a deep breath, he charged, intending on attacking her with his right fist. Sapphire dodged to the left, and Dimitri immediately spun around, aiming for her stomach. Sapphire ducked, and in a swift and fast motion, she spun around, her left leg hitting Dimitri's left leg.

The boy gasped at the strength he received from her. And he though she was light! That kick wasn't for someone who seemed light!

He decided to jump back, giving him more space to maneuver. Sapphire followed his example. And taking another breath, the two went for the attack at the same time.

Sapphire raised her right leg, intending on attacking his left arm, but Dimitri raised his arm to defend, and countered with his right hand, aiming for her own arm. Sapphire managed to block the attack with her two arms, and spun around, this time waiting to attack the torso. She was so fast that Dimitri didn't saw it coming, and when he moved to block, the girl hit him, and he stumbled backwards.

There were several gasps behind them, but neither of them took notice of it. Right now, they were too focused in their battle.

Dimitri had underestimated her abilities, thinking that she was weak. Sapphire was enjoying this battle more than she should.

In the crowd, the whole Martial Combat class was watching the scene, jaws hanging open, not believing their eyes. Not only the girl wasn't the 'damsel in distress' as they thought she was, but also because she was stronger than Dimitri. Well she was kicking his ass, literally.

Zell was also amazed, not that he would admit it of course. But that 'daddy's girl' was stronger than he though. He watched closely as Sapphire turned around like a tornado and hit Dimitri's shoulder, making the boy frown and try to punch her, only making her block the attack. Looking at the time, he knew he had to stop it.

"Okay that's enough!" he shouted, making all his students jump a little. Sapphire and Dimitri stopped as well. "The class is over. Dismissed. Oh and Miss. von Kaiser," he ignored the cold glare she gave him. "Come here."

The class got out, heading towards the baths, while Sapphire headed towards her instructor, this time the fear non-existing. She stared right back at him, her hazel eyes not faltering.

"Next time you train, don't hurt your partners." he spoke in a cold and harsh.

"You said you wanted to see me fighting instructor." she replied, coldly. And before he could even say something, or think something, she added. "If you don't mind, I'm going."

And just like that she left, Fenrir trailing behind her, and leaving the angry and humiliated instructor behind her.

* * *

**A/N** okay done xD. LadiiReckless aka Circle of Estrellas (they are the same) and I, are creating a new story. It will be hilarious! XD it will be on my page, so check it out a few weeks from today ;D yes it's another FFVIII story. But I won't give much details yet. Maybe next chapter ;D

So any questions? Doubts? Suggestions? You know what to do right? Huh? HUH??? **I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ;D be**cause reviews makes me happy, and me happy makes more chapters. :D

**Katherine the Black Rose**


End file.
